


Touch Me Like You Do (What are you waiting for?)

by singilu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singilu/pseuds/singilu
Summary: Touch Me Like You Do (What are you waiting for?), Chanyeol/Jongin, NC-17, 17 584 words-au, serious lust for Jongin's dick- Chanyeol's crush gets complicated when he finds Jongin's home made videos on Baekhyun's favorite porn site- inspired bythis prompt, fortatoeba





	1. Chapter 1

"You suck at this game so much, hyung," Jongin says, snorting in laughter. He wobbles and disappears from the tiny skype window in the corner of Chanyeol's screen, slipping from the edge of his chair where he's been sitting for the past half an hour trying to build a shelter to hide from all the mobs. He appears a little later, slightly pink and flustered.

Chanyeol blinks and doesn't deny the accusation. "But you love me anyway," he says, trying to sound as blasé as possible.

"Yeah, sure, hyung," Jongin says, his eyes back on the game. "I should go," he adds, and Chanyeol sees him logging out of the game. "It's gotten kind of late."

Chanyeol nods dumbly, maximizing the Skype window so he has a screen full of sleepy Jongin, eyes droopy, hair a floppy mess. Jongin just waves goodbye.

"Bye," Chanyeol says weakly. The moment Jongin's gone, he sighs, sinking deeper into his armchair, and stares blankly at the finished Skype call.

Chanyeol doesn't like Minecraft all that much. He supposes it's okay, but he's never gotten addicted. He only plays online with Jongin because the other had mentioned it once, how he wanted to try playing with a partner but didn't want to do it with some stranger, and Chanyeol just kind of ... volunteered. Most of the time he's useless, only following Jongin's directions and failing spectacularly at it. Jongin just groans and laughs at him and calls him dumb.

The best part about the nights spent gaming instead of studying and sleeping is when Jongin calls on Skype and leaves the camera on. Chanyeol just watches Jongin instead of following the game for most of those nights, getting into trouble with Jongin even more. When gaming like this, Jongin forgets that he thinks his own laugh is dumb and never stops himself when he laughs too loud and with his whole body. Distracted by the game, Jongin flails and explains, excited about what they're going to build next and how many things they have to dig out or create. He easily segues into what he wants to do in real life when he manages to break his vicious circle of part time job, dance practices with his team, sleep and Minecraft. It’s in times like this that Chanyeol gets to watch without worrying because Jongin isn't paying attention to him, building castles in the skies or in the pixelated world of the game.

It always leaves Chanyeol a little empty when Jongin logs out and instead of freshly showered Jongin in his loose tank top, there's only a reality of Chanyeol's empty room and an uncomfortable simmer of longing in his gut. Chanyeol clicks around with his mouse and ends up in his e-mail inbox, staring at the link Baekhyun sent him about a week ago. Baekhyun's such an ass.

That day he'd found Chanyeol playing online with Jongin again, sitting in their living room. He had sighed and left Chanyeol to it, but once they finished for the night, he'd come back, sitting next to Chanyeol and giving him the most disgusted look ever.

"You're the most pitiful person I know. It's off putting," he had said. Chanyeol had dropped his head on top of his closed laptop. "Tell me again why you're spending the best years of your life playing a game you don't even like with Jongin who doesn't even notice you when you could be out there partying and getting some?"

Chanyeol had groaned at this. They had been over this a million times. This wasn't even the first time Baekhyun had used his therapist voice on him. Chanyeol honestly didn't know who on earth would want to go to therapy with Byun Baekhyun and pay for it, but they were in their last year of college and Baekhyun was convinced he'd have a successful practice in the area.

"I mean, Chanyeol, believe it or not, but there are people out there who'd gladly have sex with you. When you don't move too much, you're kind of attractive. There might even be someone out there willing to have a _normal_ relationship with you."

"I don't care," Chanyeol had said. Baekhyun knew this too. He had turned his head and looked at Baekhyun from his spot on his overheated laptop, and Baekhyun had sighed.

"Granted, they might not have an ass as fine as that of Kim Jongin, but--" He had yelped when Chanyeol pinched his shin. "Okay, okay," he had groaned, rubbing the spot and looking wounded and finally like Chanyeol's mean best friend and not a therapist. "Then in the meantime, let me at least make sure you don't die of blue balls. I know this site..."

Chanyeol had groaned, scrunching his nose. Baekhyun was always trying to give him porn to watch.

"We've been over this too, Baekhyun," he had sighed. A broken record.

"I know, I know. You're that one anomaly in the male population that doesn't find porn appealing because it's so _fake_. I swear you're like a grade schooler when it comes to this. There are amateur videos, you know. I'm going to link you my favorite site. Find some cute _naked_ butt to look at for once. I can't watch you mooning over Kim Jongin like this anymore."

Baekhyun had swatted his thigh. "Now go sleep, you look awful." He had left after that, and honestly Chanyeol had just been glad that this time, their _talk_ was over so quickly and Baekhyun didn't spend an hour suggesting all the ways Chanyeol could tell Jongin he had a crush on him. His head still hurt from when Baekhyun suggested he should just walk up to him and tell him he wants to eat him out. Jongin would never speak to him again. But Baekhyun is never nice for too long, so he did send Chanyeol the link that night.

 

Chanyeol doesn't know what watching amateur porn has to do with pining after Jongin, his crush ever since his last year of high school. But Jongin looked so nice today and Chanyeol just ... doesn't want to think about him for a moment because sometimes, sometimes liking Jongin this much, liking every single thing about him, even his stupid Minecraft obsession, is exhausting.

It's not Chanyeol's smartest action when he clicks the link Baekhyun provided. But it's done, and now Chanyeol is on the main page of a porn site, most popular and currently watched videos all over his screen. It's … a lot of naked bodies at the same time. It's not like this is the first time Chanyeol has been on a porn site, but he still feels queasy, like someone is going to look at him tomorrow and just know. It's stupid to feel this guilty, but it's better than his self induced guilt over jerking off to the memory of one of Jongin's more suggestive dance performances, so he lowers the volume and clicks to the section with all user profiles. He scrolls down, page after page, chuckling at some of the user names but otherwise not really watching anything. He's about to give up and go to sleep because clearly this is not happening when a user name catches his eye.

_Jjangu'sdaddy_

Chanyeol chokes on nothing, staring. The profile picture is that of a naked torso, lightly toned stomach, smooth chest, prominent collarbones.

It's probably just a coincidence, and were it any other friend of his, Chanyeol'd be texting him already. But this is Jongin's Minecraft user name. Chanyeol's teased him about it before, how it sounds a little ridiculous and if he didn't know Jjangu's just a dog, it'd be a little dirty to say the least. Jongin had blushed and cut the camera feed off and told Chanyeol he was a pervert, and Chanyeol let him off the hook. Now, Chanyeol clicks the profile before the sane part of his brain can stop it. There are lewd comments under the simple intro about the username that, for a moment, distract Chanyeol from everything else. But then his eyes slide back up. The intro just says ' _a dancer_ '. Chanyeol blinks.

This user has about twenty videos uploaded. All but one have a price tag on them and no preview image. The first one, however, is different.

 _My intro so you know what you'll be paying for,_ the description says.

Chanyeol will not click on it. He will high tail off this site right now and never come back. Even if this person turns out to look nothing like Jongin, it all makes Chanyeol's stomach churn with nerves. It's nerves, not curiosity, he will not click, he will not click, he will not ...

The video starts with a dark screen, and only after a few seconds, a male frame, a lean body only in tight black boxers, appears. It looks about Jongin's height and build, Chanyeol's brain supplies unhelpfully. He's most likely projecting.

The man doesn't show his face, but plays with a camera a little so that the room behind him and the bed are better visible. Chanyeol's stomach does another sickening flop. The man in the video lies down on the bed, and Chanyeol would applaud his camera skills because his face stays out of the frame still, but he's frozen in place. The room looks eerily familiar. Like he's seen it hundreds of times. He may have not been _in_ the room that often, but he's looked at it, albeit in the worse quality of a laptop cam, plenty enough. The chair to the side looks just like Jongin's, the one Chanyeol helped him drag from a flea market, the sheets look like the dark blue ones he's spotted more than once, and those trophies on top of the chest of drawers in the right corner -- those are Jongin's dance competition trophies.

"Hey there. So uhm this is quite simple, but enjoy," a voice says. A deep voice. In very clear Korean. A little shaky, like Jongin's voice gets when he's about to die because Chanyeol did something stupid in the game.

Chanyeol does not click out of the video. Instead he watches, jaw clenched and eyes so wide it hurts a little, as the man on the screen touches himself, slowly, delicately, circles across his stomach, careful fingers counting up his ribs, a pinch to his nipple. He watches as the man palms himself through his boxers, his hips lifting off his bed just a little as he groans for the first time. It goes right into Chanyeol's cock, but Chanyeol doesn't look away, doesn't move while the man on the screen bucks his hips up more insistently, one hand rubbing his nipple, the other now in his boxers. He sighs and groans, and it's all the sounds Chanyeol has memorized, albeit from a very different setting.

The man spreads his legs more as his hand dips into his boxers. He gives himself a few concealed tugs and then pulls the boxers down to his mid-thighs. His cock is hard, thick and so fucking nice, precome leaking out, the head a darker shade of red. The man sighs in relief, and his breath is ragged now. His hips lift a bit higher, still so languidly though, as he plays with his balls then gives himself a slow tug. He strokes his cock lightly at first, later speeding up as his fingers close more firmly around it. He brushes his thumb over the head on every upstroke, and Chanyeol digs his nails into his thighs, his own cock pressing uncomfortably against his jeans.

Finally, the man on the screen moans loudly, one long sound pulled from him, and comes, the spurts of white coating his tummy. He slumps into the sheets, body finally still, and Chanyeol sees his chest rising up and falling down rapidly as he heaves long breaths, fingers playing with the come on his stomach. The video is cut abruptly then, probably edited so it ends where the man in it wanted it to.

It's suddenly too quiet in Chanyeol's room. His own breathing is labored, and he's so hard it's painful. His stomach hurts and his head is spinning a little, and he quickly pushes his PC away from his lap and presses a palm against his crotch. His hips jerk up, and he comes almost instantly in his pants. Only then it really hits him, embarrassment and shock and disbelief. He curls forward, trying to catch his breath.

Jongin has a profile on a porn site. Jongin has filmed twenty erotic videos, some of which have thousands and thousands of views. And Chanyeol's just added one view of his own, and he doesn't think he's ever going to recover from it. He closes his eyes and presses his hands against his ears as if that would help erase what just happened, what he just saw. It's not really helpful; all he sees behind his eyelids is Jongin spread on his sheets with a hand around his dick. All he hears is Jongin moaning as he comes. Jongin has a really nice dick, that's what he thinks about.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Chanyeol is screwed. Tomorrow, he has a lunch planned with Jongin off campus, right before Jongin's shift starts. He promised to treat him to chicken. He wishes this was all just a bad wet dream. But the uncomfortable stickiness in his boxers tells him he's very much awake. For the first time ever, he's going to be the one to cancel on Jongin. Actually, Chanyeol is just going to cancel his own entire existence. He'll just slide down and melt into the old carpet of his room. But before that he's going to kill Baekhyun.

 

Chanyeol doesn't kill Baekhyun. At least not immediately. It does remain an option for later. Instead he spends the little time he has left of his night tossing and turning and thinking of Jongin; Jongin's body arching off his sheets, Jongin's pretty full cock, all the possibilities of what's in the other paid videos and just Jongin, filming erotic, very hot, erotic videos. He thinks about how, despite years of trying to decipher the mystery that is Kim Jongin, he didn't see this coming.

Chanyeol's known Jongin since high school. Originally he was just Sehun's new friend that Sehun acquired while, as he put it, Chanyeol left him behind in middle school. Sehun and Chanyeol were neighbors and always stuck together during commutes, and if Sehun was in a good mood he'd allow the possibility they were great friends. So when Sehun caught up with Chanyeol by becoming a high school freshman, he decided it'd be beneficial for him to stick with an upperclassmen. With Sehun came the addition of cute, seemingly shy Kim Jongin. Chanyeol instantly wanted to be friends with him. This wasn't too surprising, Chanyeol always wants to be friends with everyone. But Jongin was hard to crack.

Chanyeol found out that he didn't like to be touched very much, unless he initiated it, and that he startled at loud noises. Which was just a bit of a problem because Chanyeol was a loud and touchy person. But Jongin stuck to Sehun enough that Chanyeol could keep on trying and he made it his mission to get closer to him, to get Jongin comfortable around him. Under Jongin's shy front was a fascinating mixture of a book worm with firm opinions who could talk about anything, a dreamer with high ambitions for his dance career, and a good sport who eventually became Chanyeol's accomplice in getting Oh Sehun to show various emotions, usually annoyance and cute pouting at being pranked.

Jongin laughed just as loud as Chanyeol when he let himself go, even if half the time he tried to cover it up or make it stop before it became too "dumb." But Chanyeol loved it the most when he couldn't keep it in, it was like his reward for managing to get Jongin enough, get _to him_ enough that he enjoyed himself like that. And so Chanyeol tried, again and again, to get Jongin to open up, to talk to him about his books and anime and dance, to get Jongin to show him what he liked to eat and even how he liked to be hugged when stressed.

He found out that Jongin clings when he cries and that he cries when he's not satisfied with his dance moves much more than when he is in pain. Chanyeol found out Jongin can be confident when he really wants something, but can revert to sleepy, quiet puppy when he needs time to himself. Chanyeol was so sure he was getting to know Jongin, so sure that he was becoming a good hyung even if Jongin rarely called him that, keeping to neutral 'Chanyeol' on most occasions, by the time the dance face off came at the end of the school year. He was banned by both Jongin and Sehun from dance practices, and so he'd gone for almost a year without actually seeing them dance properly.

That day he sat on the edge of the low brick wall and was ready to hoot and cheer for their team, ready to be awesome cool support. Then the music started and Jongin slid to the center of his team's formation, and popped his hip for the first time and Chanyeol had gone silent and gaping. Jongin dancing, fierce and sure, eyes dark with passion and love for what he was doing, was another layer peeled away, another reality check for Chanyeol, another thing he wanted to understand but he wasn't sure he could.

At the end of the whole performance, Chanyeol's hands were sweaty and his heart pounded too loud in his ears as he looked at Jongin through new eyes. Two weeks later, he could still barely look at Jongin without his stomach clenching and breath hitching, even if Jongin during school lunches was his usual quirky eater with strong preference for chicken and naps mid-chew. It was then that Chanyeol admitted to himself that maybe he's a bit more invested in becoming Jongin's friend than it's his norm, that maybe he might had gotten himself into trouble.

What started as a minor crush developed into not so minor crush over the next few years as Chanyeol continued his quest to figure out Jongin, hoping to be close enough to him so that he can at least keep up a little. Jongin never stopped being full of surprises. When he got an offer to join a proper dance team in his last year of high school, he took it, deciding to not go to college but instead work part time. His parents didn't take it too well, and Jongin moved out, figuring it was better than trying to live in the stuffy environment of his parents' house. Chanyeol helped him drag his mattress from the store and old furniture from a flea market and kept inviting him for meals until Jongin got settled and stable enough with his finances. Eventually, Jongin found a roommate. Yixing's on the same team with him, has droopy eyes, a good heart and, in Jongin's opinion, _the sickest moves_.

Chanyeol and Jongin have settled into a routine of lunches between Chanyeol's classes and Jongin's rehearsals and shifts. When Chanyeol set up an internet connection in Jongin's place, because neither he or Yixing had bothered to until Sehun went to France for a semester and Jongin started missing him, Jongin discovered Minecraft, and so their ridiculous gaming sessions were added to the mix.

Chanyeol goes to every single one of Jongin's performances, reads the books Jongin recommends him and secretly writes pathetic love songs--Baekhyun's words, not his--for Jongin on his guitar. Jongin still surprises him at times. Like that time when he had shown up on Chanyeol's doorstep the night Chanyeol was stressed from a big exam and had a fever to top it off. Jongin spent the night making him tea, feeding him soup, and rubbing soothing circles into Chanyeol's back silently. When it happened a second and a third time, Chanyeol was still surprised and he came to realize this was going to be a thing, Jongin being that one friend who would know exactly when Chanyeol's nearing the edge and would keep him safe from tipping over it. There's the time he'd offered to draw the design for the tattoo Chanyeol had kept talking about wanting to get, and it was actually so good that Chanyeol had finally got the guts to go and have it done. Or the time he bought a motorbike, almost giving Chanyeol a heart attack when he showed up to one of their lunches in tight jeans, a leather jacket and heavy biker boots. Chanyeol didn't know if he was supposed to be scared to death because bikes were dangerous and Jongin was already talking about taking a coastal roadtrip on his second hand monster of a bike, or terribly turned on by Jongin. In leather. On a bike.

So in hindsight, Chanyeol should have known that there were many more things to uncover about Jongin. Maybe the bike makes more sense now, because when Chanyeol questioned where Jongin got the money for it, Jongin just colored prettily and told him not to worry about it, that he's got it covered and he's not reckless with his finances.

 

In the morning, Chanyeol gets up only because this is his last year of college and his architecture degree is not going to happen by itself. His tutorial attendance does not recognize personal crisis over amateur porn videos of a long time crush as a justified reason of absence. Baekhyun takes one look at Chanyeol and tells him he looks disgusting before he leaves first and Chanyeol is left to trudge around the apartment listlessly. He really does cancel his lunch with Jongin. He doesn't know how he could look into Jongin's eyes, how he could hold a conversation with him, without blurting something inappropriate like, like, "I think your dick is perfect. I want to suck it like a lollipop."

Mostly, after a shower and a miserable breakfast, Chanyeol starts to feel guilty again, not only for getting off on the images of Jongin on his PC screen, and in his head this morning even if his shower had been cold, but for discovering this particular secret of Jongin's. He loves to do that, to uncover Jongin's hidden angles and edges, but not like this. He wants Jongin to willingly give them up, to let Chanyeol in. But this time, Chanyeol just had to go to that stupid site, and click on that obvious user name and watch that video, and it feels like cheating, like invading Jongin's privacy and taking with him something he shouldn't have. Clearly, this wasn't something Jongin would have wanted Chanyeol to know. Chanyeol drops his half eaten bowl of cereals into the sink and drinks the last bit of bitter, strong coffee that should get him through all day of tutorials, with no reprieve in the form of Jongin and food to look forward to, and leaves. He feels bitterness on his tongue and jitters in his limbs and he doesn't think it's the caffeine this time.

 

For a week, Chanyeol goes to classes, studies in the library using the school computers rather than his own, and late at night he stares unseeingly at the list of Jongin's porn videos, wondering what the most viewed one could possibly contain and then imagining it. He spends the week not really sleeping and barely texting Jongin lame excuses for not meeting him, be it for real or in their Minecraft world. On Friday, he comes home late, thinking Baekhyun's gone already for his usual club tour, only to find him attempting something that might have, in an alternate universe, been fried rice in their kitchen.

"I didn't know you liked your rice that burned," he says, watching as Baekhyun scrapes the chopsticks over the bottom of the pan. Baekhyun turns off the stove and spins so he can look Chanyeol down. Despite being shorter, damn it.

"I'm staging an intervention," Baekhyun says, grabbing two bowls and splitting the scorched food into them. "We are in a comfortable, familiar environment, I'm your best friend, and fried rice is comfort food." He slides one bowl in front of Chanyeol, making him sit down and only scrunching his nose a little when he sniffs at his own bowl. He points on the table between them where there's a pitcher of water and a box of tissues. "There are tissues and cold water if needed, so you're going to sit down, eat your food, and tell me why you've been brooding for the past week. It's become hard to look at."

Chanyeol grabs his spoon and shovels the burned rice into his mouth, hoping that, despite Baekhyun's ideas, it will give him an excuse to stay quiet. It tastes awful, and he almost gags and realizes it might not work.

"I wish you'd never attempt cooking, Baekhyun. I even think I've said this before. At least not for me."

Baekhyun shrugs and moves to sit on the table in front of Chanyeol. "Or I could actually listen to Jongin who's called me three times in the past two days, asking me to take good care of you because you sound stressed and distant in your texts. Which would mean I'd give you a choice. Either you tell me what is going on, or you eat both yours and my portion of this marvelous creation."

Chanyeol's whole face burns red at the mention of Jongin's name. Jongin, who has apparently been worried enough to call Baekhyun, the one person that has the amazing ability to make Jongin absolutely uncomfortable in under a minute. Actually Baekhyun makes everyone uncomfortable. Clearly he's the perfect therapist material.

"I don't want to talk about it," he says and tries to take another bite of the food.

"Oh, but you will," Baekhyun says. "I mean I could always also add some chili sauce into that meal to persuade you. We both know how well you do with spicy food."

"You suck so much. I could just leave," Chanyeol says. "Or kick you out," he muses. He's pretty sure the lease on this place is in his name only. "This is all your fault anyway."

Baekhyun's eyes gleam. "Oh, tell me more," he says. Chanyeol only shakes his head violently. He can't tell more people about Jongin's secret.

"I really can't," he says. He feels sharp pain between his shoulder blades, probably from all the tension gathering in him all week, from the way he sits rigidly through his classes and through his sketching to make sure he only concentrates on that and not on how much he likes Jongin and how much he wants to touch him everywhere. He wants that even more so now that he's seen how soft the skin on Jongin's inner thighs is and how sharply his hipbones jut out, how Jongin's body looks so lost in pleasure when he comes, trembling. Chanyeol's never wanted anything more than to be there when it happens, to be the one to make it happen.

Baekhyun sighs and gets up, his long fingers digging into Chanyeol's shoulders and pressing down along his spine. "Can't you at least give me a hint of something? You're a mess, Chanyeol. I mean, more so than usually." Chanyeol knows Baekhyun wants to help, and he drops his head onto the table. "I know you are the best at brooding, you can get so stuck on something in the past. And I know this is about Jongin, but, is this something I said? I don't remember saying anything _particularly_ mean or stupid."

That makes Chanyeol laugh a little.

"You're a good friend Baekhyun. Just, just tell Jongin I'm fine," he says in the end.

"You should tell him yourself," Baekhyun says, rubbing the ridge of one of Chanyeol's ears. "You know, I always thought he's a lost cause, but he always calls me when you pull away from him a little. He always worries, so maybe there's something. You should really tell him."

Chanyeol makes a sound. He wants to say something, protest, but it comes out as a broken whine. "I'll ... I need to figure this out," he says at last, and Baekhyun hums in approval.

"Good, yes. You do that," he says cheerfully. "In the meantime, throw out this mess. I'm going to order us pizza, and we can play Mario Kart or some other game you actually like all night. Do the dishes too, will you?" he adds when Chanyeol finally looks up. Chanyeol shakes his head in disbelief.

"This is your mess, Byun Baek," he says.

"You are a mess," Baekhyun says. "This," he points to the burnt pan and the mess on the counter and in the sink, "is just collateral damage. Admit it, it totally helped."

He struts out of the kitchen, looking for his phone, and Chanyeol figures he might as well do what Baekhyun suggested. A night of silly games with silly, chatty, always cheerful Baekhyun sounds like it might help.

 

Jongin looks Chanyeol up and down, like he's searching for something that is out of place or very wrong with him, when they meet up on Monday. Chanyeol has a class in forty minutes, so this is supposed to be just a quick lunch. He figures that way he has an easy way out.

"It's not finals time yet," Jongin says instead of greeting. "Did something bad happen?" He bites his lip, and Chanyeol has an unfortunate flashback to last night when he paid for one of Jongin's videos, ashamed but too curious and nervous and an absolute fucking mess--damn it, Baekhyun's right about him. He told himself it was just to check if it really is Jongin. He'd thought maybe he'd been wrong the whole time. Maybe it was just a Jongin look-alike and seeing his face that would not really be Jongin's face after all would solve the whole problem.

Of course, it was Jongin. Chanyeol wasn't fooling anyone and least of all himself. In the paid video, Jongin's face was pretty and clearly visible. That is before he turned around, crawling onto his bed and positioning himself on his knees, ass up in the air, with his shoulders and chest against his sheets. He looked back into the camera just in the same moment he slipped one lubed finger into himself, and Chanyeol had to bite his own hand so that he didn't moan loudly and let Baekhyun know what he was doing. Jongin's fingered himself slowly and methodically, working up to three fingers, arching and pressing his face into the pillow when he managed to brush his fingers against his prostate.

It was just barely. Chanyeol knows how hard it is to do that with one's own fingers, and he wished he was doing the same. Instead he just sat there, at his desk, with his pants around his ankles and a sweaty hand around his cock, watching as Jongin moved back against his own fingers, his noises muffled by his sheets, and his cock thick and full between his spread legs. He upped his pace eventually, his hips growing frantic, thighs trembling until they gave out on him. He just rubbed against his sheets desperately after that, mumbling something that sounded like pleas, ragged and growing high pitched, his fingers thrusting into him shallowly, until he came. Chanyeol did too, and there were teeth marks so deep in his wrist that they turned purple until the morning.

Jongin notices that now and grabs Chanyeol's hand for inspection.

"What's this?" he asks, alarmed. "Who did this to you?"

Chanyeol, for one perverse moment, wonders what Jongin's reaction would be if he said it was a lover.

"It's nothing. I was just too nervous while waiting for my grade on the latest plan to come out, and when I found out I got an A, I bit down instead of letting go," he lies. Well, waiting for the grade nervously and getting an A isn't a lie at least. Plus Jongin knows by now Chanyeol likes to chew on things.

Jongin drops his hand and throws himself at Chanyeol. Chanyeol blanches because this isn't something Jongin does, not very often anyway, and he feels guilty for lying, for finding out about Jongin's videos, for being too weak and watching another one, all over again.

"That's great," Jongin's saying. "Is this why you've been so nervous? Because you've been drawing the plan? I know this is your last year. I'm sorry if I'm-- If I'm annoying."

"No, no," Chanyeol says quickly and too loudly, and Jongin jumps and moves away from him. "You're not annoying. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for shutting you out," Chanyeol mumbles. He can't look at Jongin, and he knows Jongin notices, but he just ... can't. "Let's get something quick to eat before I need to go," he says. "I'm paying," he adds. Not seeing or talking to Jongin means he doesn't know how Jongin's eating. If he's eating something else than cheap fried chicken from that take out place halfway between his work and apartment.

Chanyeol keeps his eyes on his sandwich and his mouth always conveniently too full. He probably looks disgusting, chewing big mouthfuls like that. Jongin's always been the quieter of them, letting Chanyeol lead most of their conversations, and so the lunch is awkward and drags. The moment Chanyeol's done, he shoots up.

"Class," he says quickly, watching the tip of Jongin's sneaker tap against the floor. They've been eating around one of those tall standing tables, and Jongin kept on moving to some rhythm. It's probably a new choreography forming in his head and Chanyeol wants to ask, but he can't watch Jongin explain with shiny eyes and too big gestures for this tiny restaurant, not right now.

"Oh, yeah of course," Jongin says. "Do well," he adds. "Minecraft later? I mean we don't have to..." he trails off, uncertain.

"Tomorrow," Chanyeol says resolutely. For today, he's had enough of trying to not burst from inside out in Jongin's presence. If he is to watch Jongin through his webcam, sitting on his bed, the same one he's seen in a very different light recently, he needs time to brace himself for it. He waves at Jongin and walks as fast as he can, long strides and not one look over his shoulders to check if Jongin's gone now.

 

Chanyeol has never been so awkward around someone as he is around Jongin in the next few days. He knows it, Jongin knows it, everyone around them knows it, but he's stuck in his head and can't do anything about it. He's useless at playing Minecraft, even more so than usual and stays silent for too long. He still can't look at Jongin properly the two times they meet in person, and his ears turn red every time he thinks back to what Jongin looks like naked, flushed and panting. Which happens a lot. It's frustrating because at times it feels like it's the only thing he can think about, the only thing about Jongin he can think about.

Chanyeol knows he likes more about Jongin than his body, he's more than just attracted. He likes Jongin for his passion and sweet nature and for his thoughtful mind. He likes so much about Jongin he could talk about it all day, but it's like these videos, by giving him a glimpse of this one side of Jongin he's never seen, that he's been trying to think very little of for so long, broke a dam of repressed want and need inside him. He's basically in this haze of Jongin lust that makes him anxious and weary and too strung out.

He's cleaned his search history, deleted the email with a link to the porn site, and doesn't allow himself to type it into his browser just from the memory. He avoids computers if he really can and reads the latest book Jongin recommended to him the other day and does everything and anything to distract himself from the images of Jongin, memories mixed with his own fantasies that flood him every time he closes his eyes. He refuses to go online the next Friday when Jongin texts him about wanting to play, and instead, he lets Baekhyun drag him to a bar.

"It'll be great. You can pick someone up if you still remember how to, or if you want we can get drunk together and spend the night underneath some table singing old trot songs."

"Your definition of fun always baffles me," Chanyeol says, but pulls on a clean shirt and goes. Baekhyun just smirks at him, a little feral. Chanyeol throws caution to the wind. Anything to get his mind off Jongin.

Baekhyun takes them to a noisy club. "Something to draw out all the other noises in our heads," he says. Tao and Jongdae are already there, and for a while it's fun, drinking beer and chatting with them. Tao gets excited when a DJ comes out with a particular good mix and Chanyeol thinks he might need to introduce him to Sehun sometime, that they'd probably hit it off right away. He listens to Jongdae's funny, albeit a little alarming, stories about someone or other blowing up the chemistry lab. Chanyeol takes another sip of his beer, tension finally seeping out of him. When he puts his glass down, he almost chokes on the beer, and it comes out of his nose. Great.

There, in front of their table stands Jongin, hair tousled, in black ripped jeans and a white tank, looking amazing. He's staring right at Chanyeol, and his expression is a little hurt. Chanyeol looks away, searching his pockets frantically for some tissues, eyes watering from all the beer going where it shouldn't.

"Chanyeol-hyung," Jongin says, and he sounds hurt too. "I thought you were busy tonight."

"Jongin, you made it!" Baekhyun says next, scooting out of the booth and pushing Jongin to sit down in his place, squishing him next to Chanyeol as he sits back down too.

"I ..." Chanyeol wracks his brain.

"It's my fault," Baekhyun says cheerfully, patting Jongin's knee.

"No, I mean," Chanyeol takes a deep breath, looking down onto his lap. "I was busy, with this assignment that's due on Monday, but I couldn't concentrate, and it wasn't any good, so..."

"So I dragged him out to take his mind off it," Baekhyun finishes for him. "And then I called you up too because you only ever play Minecraft with Chanyeol anyway, so I knew you'd be free too. Neither of you have any social life; it's really sad." he adds.

Chanyeol looks up at Baekhyun, who's smirking at them both. Before he can ask anything, or think of a method that will terminate Baekhyun's life without Chanyeol incriminating himself in this very public place, Jongin is stuttering.

"Well I got so used to Chanyeol being like the next obstacle, and the least predictable too, so it's kind of boring without him," he says, accusingly. Chanyeol still feels Jongin's eyes on him, so instead he focuses on Baekhyun's nose that's turning red from all the gin he's been consuming.

"How do you even know about Jongin's playing habits, anyway?" he asks.

"We've been talking." Baekhyun waves his hand jauntily.

"Without me? I mean. Why?"

"Well Baekhyun's going to be a therapist, and he's actually good, and I mentioned that there are people on my team who get really nervous before the performances. He gave me some tips and offered to come by, so ..." Jongin trails off.

"I'm a good, selfless person." Baekhyun nods, and both Jongdae and Tao snort. Chanyeol forgets himself and looks at Jongin.

"And I didn't know?" he asks. He doesn't want to sound accusing, and he bites his tongue when he hears how it comes out. "I mean, it's not like you have to tell me. It's just, you're both my friends, I'd think."

"It's only recently, and you've been _busy_." Jongin says, glancing at Baekhyun for help.

"Ignore him Jongin," Baekhyun says cheerfully. "He's just jealous it's not him but me who gets to witness all of Yixing's awesome moves," he says, doing some kind of weird body roll that makes Jongin chuckle. Of course, Yixing, Chanyeol thinks, it's always cherchez la femme with Baekhyun. Or well cherchez le nice butt.

"I'll live," Chanyeol says instead, and this time Jongin smiles at him a little.

"Uhm," Jongdae clears his throat. "I think I'm drunk enough to go dancing," he says.

Baekhyun pulls out his phone in glee. "Let's see it," he says, and he slides out of the booth along with Jongdae and Tao. Jongin doesn't move, not even an inch to make space between them now that they don't have to be squished together.

"You could have told me you didn't want to play, you know," Jongin says, and Chanyeol realizes Jongin's still thinking about that.

"That's not it," Chanyeol protests, and it's not a complete lie. "This really was just a spur of a moment idea. A really bad idea," he adds, nodding towards where Jongdae is performing some kind of mating dance with a concrete pillar at the edge of the dance floor. "We'll play tomorrow," he adds against his better judgment.

"We don't have to. I mean, I guess it's true I only ever play with you anymore. It makes me wonder whether it's about the game or, or ..." he trails off. Chanyeol really wants to look at him, he knows Jongin's watching him, but he keeps his eyes on Jongdae and Tao jumping up and down as Baekhyun films them for later blackmail material.

Jongin sighs then. "I guess I'm going to dance too, since I'm here," he says. He sounds resigned. Chanyeol glances at him briefly and nods.

"I'm not drunk enough to attempt it myself, just yet."

"I hate to break it to you, but even when you are, it doesn't improve your dancing," Jongin says, lips quirking into a half smirk.

"Yes, but I care less about all the incriminating material I'm providing Baekhyun with if I'm drunk," Chanyeol says. "I think I might just go," he adds, and he stands up too. "Baekhyun can take himself home."

Jongin nods. "You're still coming to the dance off on Tuesday, right?" he asks.

Of course Chanyeol's coming, the only shows he ever missed were those out of town and when he was down with fever. Even then he tired to go, he just couldn't really lift himself off bed.

"Yeah, yeah I'll try," he says to the tips of Jongin's sneakers.

"Good," Jongin says. Chanyeol watches him walk away to the dance floor, taking Baekhyun's phone away and turning it off, then grabbing both of Jongdae's hips and trying to steer him into some kind of semblance of a dance. Chanyeol remembers how that feels, Jongin's fingers around his waist as he chuckles at his useless efforts to follow rhythm, the patience and firmness of his motions as he makes Chanyeol feel like he could almost do it.

Chanyeol drinks the rest of Baekhyun's gin and leaves. He really needs to get over himself because he misses Jongin, misses talking to him and hearing about his days, he misses his laughter and his attention and he's becoming a liar instead of a friend. He doesn't want to be a disappointment.

 

 

Baekhyun tags along to the dance off that Tuesday. He smells and looks like trouble, but he swears he's just going as moral support. He doesn't specify for whom, but Chanyeol doubts it's him.

This is a public event, more of a promotion than anything to earn money from, but Jongin's team is well known for dance offs and great performances, so the small square is packed. Baekhyun bounces off somewhere, and Chanyeol finds a good place to stand. His height has its perks when he is not trying to hide from his Materials professor.

It always takes Chanyeol's breath away, the way Jongin dances. He always has Chanyeol's full attention, from the tip of his toes to the short nails on his fingers. It's probably not fair to his dance mates but Chanyeol can't help it. When he does try and looks at the rest of Jongin's team, he sees how great they are, how they are so in sync and how the choreography is fluid and original. He sees Baekhyun in the front row hooting and cheering and looking at Yixing like he's something delicious to be devoured, and he would snicker about it if he didn't wonder about how he looks when he watches Jongin. Jongin, who shines at the forefront of his formation and is the first one to step it up when the one on one dance battles start.

The crowd's cheering gets louder, and Jongin steps it up the next time it's his turn, doing a complicated flip that causes his shirt to slide over his stomach. Chanyeol hears and sees a group of teenage girls shrieking, like Jongin is their idol, and he feels the pride because this is 'his' Jongin being admired, but also jealousy because he's just like them, only admiring from afar, has been for years now. He stops the bitter thought and focuses back on the performance just as the teams face each other again for a final part of the dance. Jongin turns into his trademark spin and lands, dropping to his knees just as the last chord rings through the air.

The crowd erupts in cheers, and Jongin's eyes, when they lift up, turn from fierce to soft, a huge dorky smile on his face from a job done well. He laughs out loud when two of his teammates, including Yixing tackle him, and in the next moment Baekhyun is joining the pile, totally using the opportunity to grope Yixing's ass. Chanyeol notices Yixing returning the favor without shame, and he has to snicker this time. He takes a step forward, but then hesitates, only watching as Jongin shakes his sweaty hair out of his eyes and wipes at his face with the edge of his t-shirt. It should be kind of gross, but Jongin with his skin shining from sweat, cheeks pink from exertion and eyes in crescents from happy laughter is so beautiful.

It takes Chanyeol's breath away and he just watches as Jongin stumbles around, taking pictures with teammates and people from the other team, shaking hands and patting chests and butts in that familiar way. He gets so lost in admiring Jongin that he doesn't notice when Jongin turns and looks right at him. He chokes on his exhale and before he makes his feet move so he can run away, Jongin is walking towards him, holding his eyes and looking very determined, a bit upset and absolutely resolved.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asks, as he reaches Chanyeol, grabbing his sleeve.

"I ... nowhere. I was just standing here."

"Why?" Jongin asks, his shoulders suddenly sagging and the confidence disappearing. He just looks sad now, and Chanyeol can't take it. "Why were you just standing here instead of coming over? We've done this so many times, and every time you'd be right there, jumping up and down and patting my hair like I'm some puppy and trying to see if you can hug me, and now you're standing here, and thinking of running away."

"It's not like that, Jongin. You were great, I was just about to go over, I was just giving Yixing and Baekhyun some time to freely grope each other."

"That's the stupidest excuse you have ever given me. What the hell, Chanyeol. What did I do?" Jongin stretches the sleeve of Chanyeol's t-shirt so much it hurts, and Chanyeol flinches. It's more from the tone of Jongin's voice, from the way Chanyeol knows it's his fault.

"I just. I can't do this right now, okay. It's nothing you did, or it is, but it's not like that, you did nothing wrong. I'm just being stupid."

"Then tell me! Tell me because you've been avoiding me, and I don't know how to fix it when you don't give me anything to work with."

"It's just," Chanyeol looks down just as Jongin licks his lips again, and it's there again, the flashback. Jongin's Adam's apple bobs and his collarbones jut out with his next inhale. "You have the nicest dick I've ever seen, and I want to touch it. I mean. I also kind of love you, but right now, all I can think of is how nice your dick is and how good you look when you come. I wish I never watched that video, but I did, and now it's haunting me, and I need to make it stop so I can talk to you again without imaging how it would feel like sucking hickeys around your hip bones. And none of this is your fault. It's all me Jongin, so please just give me some more time so I can think of other things than your dick in my mouth."

Jongin makes this high pitched sound then, and it finally makes Chanyeol stop blabbing. He looks at him, feeling absolutely mortified, and Jongin looks exactly how Chanyeol feels.

"Stop saying the word dick, please," Jongin says. He's beat red, and shaking, but so is Chanyeol, and they probably have matching expressions on, eyes wide, mouth open.

"Fuck," Chanyeol swears.

"I need to go," Jongin blurts out then, and he's faster than Chanyeol, always has been. He's spun and is running away before Chanyeol can even take his next breath.

"What did you do now?" Chanyeol hears Baekhyun ask from behind him, and Chanyeol drops into a crouch, hiding his head between his knees.

"I ruined everything," he says.

"So dramatic," Baekhyun laughs at him.

"More than you?" Chanyeol hears Yixing ask, and he has always liked Jongin's flatmate. He just can't really appreciate him at the moment.

 

Baekhyun is an awful friend, but that night he rubs Chanyeol's back as Chanyeol hyperventilates.

"I told him I want to lick his dick," Chanyeol says, and Baekhyun doesn't laugh. Much.

"I'm proud of you," he says instead. "Anything else?"

"I don't know. I think I mentioned I loved him. Maybe. I'm not sure. I freaked out and he freaked out and now we are both freaked out."

"Thank you for making that clear, Chanyeol," Baekhyun says, but he runs his fingers through Chanyeol's hair and tells him it'll be okay. Chanyeol almost believes him.

"Fuck, Baekhyun. One day, you might actually be good at your job," he groans into his pillow. Baekhyun pinches his ear.

"Hey!" he says, and Chanyeol hears him pouting. "I'd be better if I actually knew what prompted this sudden escalation of events."

Chanyeol only shakes his head at that. "I can't tell you. It's not my place to say. It's not my place to know."

"Okay, but promise me you'll talk to Jongin about it."

Chanyeol doesn't answer, and Baekhyun doesn't push it.

 

It takes three days and about twenty angry texts from Sehun that all just say he's stupid, before Chanyeol texts Jongin.

 _Hi,_ he sends him, and he doesn't know how to continue. Two hours later, someone rings the doorbell in their apartment. Chanyeol comes out of the kitchen just as Baekhyun opens the door, and he almost trips over his own feet when he sees Jongin in the doorway. Baekhyun grabs his jacket and his keys.

"I'm going to go make out with Yixing," he says, as he brushes past Jongin, lightly squeezing his elbow. Jongin steps inside, and they stand there, neither of them looking at the other properly. At least Chanyeol's not alone in this anymore.

"Are you mad?" Jongin asks after a moment of absolute silence, his voice quiet, and Chanyeol looks up, surprised.

"Mad, no! What? No, I'm not mad. Why would I be mad?" Chanyeol understands why Jongin wouldn't tell him he makes erotic home videos.

"I mean, you don't even like porn and I'm, I'm ..." Jongin can't even say it, and he's blushing again, and Chanyeol just wants to hug him and tell him it's okay because why would he be mad? He can't ever be mad at Jongin.

"How do you even know about that?" he asks instead.

"I," Jongin runs his hand through his hair, moves his weight from one foot to another, "Baekhyun said so."

"You talked to Baekhyun? Again? What do you two even do together?"

"We just talk. Sometimes. About you, and stuff. That's not important." Jongin halts himself. "So you're not mad that I made those videos? You're not upset with me?"

Chanyeol didn't even think about that. He's been shocked, confused, turned on, shocked and confused, and turned on again, but, "No Jongin, I-- I can't tell you what to do. I'm not mad." Chanyeol's eyes are itching, and his neck is getting hot now. "If it's something you like to ... to do--"

"It was for money," Jongin interrupts. "I mean, obviously, it was for money. There was---"

"You don't have to explain," Chanyeol says quickly, and steps a little closer. This is a secret he shouldn't have known. He gets that.

"I want to," Jongin says, looks up for the first time, his eyes scanning Chanyeol's face carefully. "I want to explain. Our old manager. He got into trouble and left, and took the money for that month's studio rent and for that one competition entry fee with him, and so I kind of gave them my rent money." Jongin takes a deep breath. "And some savings."

"You could have told me," Chanyeol starts. He could have helped.

"No, you just gave me that lecture on good money management, and I didn't want to worry you. But then suddenly I didn't have that much money for rent and stuff, so I kind of. Did a thing. And then I did it again, and that cosplay video got so many views I could buy that bike and that was fun, so ... I guess maybe I like it too, just a bit. Some of the comments, they're kind of nice?" Jongin looks away.

"So you like the praise?" Chanyeol blurts out, fighting hard not to think about Jongin getting off on being told how good he is, how pretty he looks when he comes, and Jongin covers his face with his hands and whines.

"I never thought anyone would ever find out."

"Jongin, your username is the same as the one for your Minecraft account," Chanyeol deadpans.

"I just suck at coming up with them okay?"

Suddenly it all feels so ridiculous that Chanyeol finds himself snorting in laughter. Jongin drops his hands from his face and looks at him in disbelief. Chanyeol can't stop the laughter bubbling in him.

"I'm sorry, I just, this is so ..."

"Shut up! You watched them and you liked them, even if my user name is lame," Jongin says, accusingly.

"Wait," Chanyeol suddenly freezes. "Does Baekhyun know about this?"

"What? No, no, he doesn't know. You think I'd actually tell someone? Baekhyun of all people, too? I'd find screencaps on Facebook a day later."

"Good, I mean, yeah. That's probably for the best. He'd probably go and watch them all." Chanyeol sees red.

"Like you did?" Jongin asks, voice tilting higher.

"No," Chanyeol shakes his head furiously. "Just two of them, I promise. I--I know I shouldn't, I just-- I shouldn't have."

"I couldn't possibly tell you either. Definitely not you," Jongin tells him then, a little louder, and bites his lip.

Chanyeol is so confused. Jongin keeps saying these things, and he came here to explain, and was worried about Chanyeol being mad.

"I thought you'd never want to see me again," he says in the end. "I'm sorry. And I'm sorry for saying all those things too. That's not how I should have done that. I was just a bit--"

"Did you mean it?" Jongin interrupts him again, finally moving from his spot by the door and into the apartment.

Chanyeol blinks. His heart is in his throat and beating too loud, and he can feel his knees getting weaker. His stomach hurts, and there's that pain and tension between his shoulder blades again. He promised though. That he'd talk to Jongin.

"Yeah," he breathes out, closing his eyes so he doesn't see the displeasure on Jongin's face, giving him a chance to leave again. "Yeah I did. I mean I want other things too. But yeah I meant it, all of it."

"Okay," Jongin says, and Chanyeol realizes he's really close now, Jongin's breath on Chanyeol's cheek.

"Okay?" he asks, opening his eyes. Jongin is standing right in front of him, fidgeting and pulling at the sleeves of his shirt.

 

"Okay? Okay what, then what?" Baekhyun asks, exasperate, an hour later.

"Then my phone rang and he got startled by that loud sound and jumped back and left."

"And you just let him?" Baekhyun throws one of the small pillows at Chanyeol's face.

"Well I was a bit preoccupied with thinking about what he meant. And like my knees were shaking because he'd been so close, and ..."

"Not even teenagers behave like this when first in love, Park Chanyeol, you are so hopeless."

Chanyeol's phone beeps again, and he almost throws it away because it's Sehun, the same Sehun that called him just when Jongin was so close to ... to something and ruined it all. And now the message just says Chanyeol is stupid again, and Chanyeol wants to strangle him.

"He's so lucky he's across the world again. Who even lets him go on all these scholarships, he's a rude little brat," Chanyeol rants, and Baekhyun slaps him over head.

"Focus Chanyeol. Focus," he says. "Plus he's right."

Chanyeol pouts at Baekhyun. Baekhyun mock-pouts back.

"What should I do?" Chanyeol asks. "And if you tell me, I should talk to Jongin again, then think of something better."

"Well, you _should_ talk to him. Or do something else, make a gesture, I don't know. Anything so he finally lets you bone him. He clearly wants to."

"How is that clear to you?" Chanyeol snaps. "Nothing's clear here."

"He said it's okay, you idiot," Baekhyun throws another pillow. Chanyeol pouts. Baekhyun pouts more.

Then Chanyeol realizes he also mentioned love, somewhere during that breakdown at the dance off, and he can't breath for a moment.

"But what is okay?" he asks. Baekhyun gets up from his spot on the bed opposite of Chanyeol.

"You figure it out. Build him a castle and ask him to marry you so you can have your happily ever after or whatever fools like you and Jongin are waiting for."

Chanyeol pouts. Baekhyun shuts the door on his bedroom loudly.

 

Chanyeol thinks Baekhyun meant the castle thing as a metaphor, but the next day in the evening, he closes himself in his room and loads the Minecraft server him and Jongin always use.

He manages to switch to Creative mode and gives himself a pep talk. He wants to build real houses and tall buildings and awesome projects in real life. He can manage one kind of awesome thing in this game. Just this one time. It takes him all of Saturday, ditching all his assignment and most of Saturday night too. He messages Jongin, asking him if they're okay, and Jongin answers that he thinks they are. It isn't much of a consolation when there is just silence after that. He asks Sehun why he thinks Chanyeol is an idiot too, and Sehun just texts him to figure it out himself. Very helpful. The message wakes him up in the middle of his nap too.

So here Chanyeol is, Sunday afternoon, not having seen sunlight since Friday, eyes bloodshot, millions of tutorials open in his browser tabs, painstakingly stacking materials and getting dizzy from the dimensions in the game. He always sucked at orienting himself. But the huge castle is done, and all he needs is a flag. When that falls into place too, he blinks. It _is_ kind of awesome. Maybe he could sketch it too, later. He grabs his phone and sends another text to Jongin. Hopefully, Jongin is still reading those from him.

_Meet me on our server? Tonight?_

_In 30 minutes?_ Jongin texts back. Chanyeol suddenly feels gross, realizing he hasn't showered since Friday either.

Thirty minutes is just enough time for a quick shower, brushing of teeth and shaving. This may be a date, even if it's a virtual one.

Jongin doesn't skype him, but exactly on time, he accepts Chanyeol's invite to teleport where Chanyeol is in the game.

Chanyeol would love to see Jongin's reaction, or at least hear his voice. He only gets to stare at the chat box, hoping for it to light up. Instead, his skype alert comes up with incoming phone call notification.

"What's this?" Jongin gasps the moment Chanyeol picks up, even before he comes into focus. He looks freshly showered too, wet hair and flimsy tank top, and so perfect in that pixelated video.

"It's a castle," Chanyeol says dumbly. "For you?" he adds. "My design."

"Why?" Jongin asks, and Chanyeol sees his eyes moving over the screen, and his figure moving around the castle curiously.

"As an apology? A gesture? I wanted to, really wanted to talk to you again. Like old times."

"Like old times?" Jongin tilts his head. "This is so cool, hyung," he says next, entering what Chanyeol dubbed a great hall, with fireplace and great ceiling.

"Yeah, before I screwed everything up," Chanyeol clarifies. "I also thought we could finish our conversation from last time."

Jongin's frame jerks a little. "Do you regret it?" he asks in the end. "Do you regret finding out and, and telling me stuff? Do you want to take it back?"

"No," Chanyeol says. Well yes, because he still has dreams about Jongin, and he still feels guilty for watching Jongin like that without permission, but also no, because he's meant it, everything he said, and he wants to say more. "I regret the form, I guess. So this is my attempt to fix it."

"I wish you were here instead of just on my screen," Jongin says. "So I could kiss you because this is so awesome. How did you do this? I'd never think of half of these things."

"Well when I really thought about it, it's just like drawing designs, but maybe more ... dimensional, so I started at the bottom layer, that's like drawing foundations, and then I..." Chanyeol stops himself. "That's not the point. You're not mad at me for watching the videos? Wait, what? You want to kiss me?"

Jongin looks down into his lap. "I tried to tell you. The other day. That it's okay. If you really mean it. If you mean it all." Jongin looks up, stares right into the camera. "Do you? Even the, even the love part?"

Chanyeol's breath hitches. "Fuck, I didn't want to tell you through a PC screen either."

Jongin chuckles a little, subdued and still so nervous.

"Yes," Chanyeol says, figuring it's about as good time as it's going to get. "I meant everything."

"Then me too," Jongin says quickly. "Everything."

Chanyeol gulps. "I really want to see you right now," he says.

"You are looking at me," Jongin says simply, a little winded, voice so quiet.

"I also want to kiss you," Chanyeol says. He feels a bit dizzy. "And maybe leave a hickey on your collarbone because that is such a flimsy excuse of a t-shirt you're wearing, Kim Jongin."

Jongin laughs, loud and boisterous and completely unbidden this time. Chanyeol has missed it so much.

"Okay," Jongin agrees again. "Tomorrow then? Until then let me look at this, it's so awesome."

"Are you choosing my Minecraft design over me right now?" Chanyeol asks, but it's playful. His stomach is churning with pleasure and glee and still a bit of nerves, and he thinks Jongin just confessed, maybe? He needs to ask tomorrow, but he understands, kind of, why Jongin doesn't rush it now. He can wait one more day.

"But it's so much more awesome than you, hyung," Jongin says, and he's called Chanyeol that so naturally and so many times today. It makes Chanyeol's stomach flip and flop pleasantly. "Besides, I think this is a date too. A fairytale date," Jongin says.

Chanyeol smiles at him. An hour later, after Jongin said good night, and Chanyeol finally opened the untouched homework from that weekend, he gets a message from Sehun.

_Finally, you idiot._

_I know that's just a term of endearment, Sehunnie. I miss you too,_ he types back, in a better mood than he's been maybe in a month.

 

 

Chanyeol agrees to pick up Jongin from his dance rehearsals next day. He spends two hours choosing his clothes and styling his hair. Baekhyun offers to do his make up, probably just to see the scandalized look on Chanyeol's face at the thought of something like eye shadow being applied on him. Baekhyun only snorts and tells him this is just another sign Chanyeol is stuck in the Middle Ages, where there were fair maidens waiting for that one wild prince of theirs.

"Go slay the dragon," Baekhyun says when Chanyeol is about to leave, with an exaggerated wink and a lick to his lips. "Just text me if you two need a free apartment. Yixing and I will work it out."

"The only reason you want me and Jongin to get together is so that you and Yixing can fuck any time," Chanyeol says accusingly, trying hard not to think about that. Or about what Baekhyun meant by slaying the dragon.

"You're just jealous of my healthy sex life," Baekhyun says, shrugging, and he pushes Chanyeol out the door. "I'm sure you'll see the light once Jongin rides you like his bike."

Chanyeol is pretty sure his ears are still red when he finally walks up to the entrance of Jongin's dance studio. He really didn't need that mental image.

 _Jongin likes flavored lube, so stock up,_ he finds in his messages when he checks the time. Now Sehun is trying to be helpful. Or just evil, Chanyeol can't decide. He feels a little winded. He looks up, and his breath is completely knocked out of him when he sees Jongin, walking out the door and up to him, looking soft in a pair of cotton pants and sneakers, wet hair peeking from under his hoodie. Jongin bites his lip a little then speeds up to cross the last few meters between them. Chanyeol freezes as Jongin actually leans in, like maybe he wants a kiss, and Chanyeol wasn't ready for that, at least not right away. He jerks in surprise, and Jongin retreats, looking bewildered, like he can't believe what he was about to do.

"Uhm. Hi," he says quickly instead, but his eyes drop to Chanyeol's lips again. Chanyeol takes a deep breath, and forces himself to smile wildly.

"Hi," he says, rather stupidly, and they stand there, staring at each other.

"This is weird," Jongin says in the end. Hell yes it is weird, and awkward, because Chanyeol can't believe this is real, and it all feels like the last night didn't happen at all. It's like they are still in that weird limbo where Chanyeol can't look Jongin in the eye, and Jongin doesn't know how to act when Chanyeol isn't the one pushing and pulling him to interact.

"Well, that might be because Sehun just texted me that you like flavored lube and Baekhyun talked about ... about you riding me like your motorcycle. And now I'm trying hard not to think about that," Chanyeol says in the end, screw propriety, nothing's normal about this.

"Oh my god," Jongin blushes furiously, "Can't we like kiss at first or something?"

Chanyeol blinks. He just has to ask. "You really want to?"

Jongin purses his lips. "I already told you, didn't I? Oh god," Jongin hides his face in his hands again.

"Really? Then why did you run away the other day?" Chanyeol asks, prying Jongin's fingers away from his face one by one because he wants to see his face now. He feels that joy and elation rising in him again, and he'd love to let Jongin do this at his own pace, but he thinks they need to finally talk this through.

"I ... how would you feel if the person you liked just walked up to you and told you they liked your dick _and_ that they loved you?" Jongin runs his hand over his hoodie like he forgot that it was there, and he looks so frustrated. "And you'd feel like one of your teenage dreams just came alive, but then you'd realize this means they saw you doing all these things on camera online and, and-- It felt like maybe we could kiss and _then_ maybe you'd want to do those things." Jongin's face, in the lights of the shop windows around them, looks radiant. Maybe this is some weird dream because Chanyeol doesn't recognize this Jongin, opening up and talking so much about something else that isn't dance. "What if I wasn't as good in reality as you expect after watching those videos? Fuck, I'm not really. I don't, not often, I mean. What if I am a disappointment?" Jongin finally takes a breath, and Chanyeol grabs his hand on impulse. Jongin's looking panicked again and Chanyeol is sifting through that barrage of his words, getting stuck on things like 'teenage dreams' and 'kiss', but this is Jongin. Jongin, who is always Chanyeol's priority, even if his Jongin lust is just bad as it has been this past few weeks. Right now, none of that is important though. This is all so messed up because he didn't do things right with Jongin, and now is the time to fix it.

"Hey," Chanyeol mutters, daring to brush fingers of the hand that is not holding Jongin's against Jongin's cheek. "Hey, Jongin," he coaxes, and Jongin finally looks up at him again. "I love you," Chanyeol breathes out. "You could never be a disappointment." Jongin's jaw relaxes a little as Chanyeol continues to rub his thumb over Jongin's cheek bone. "I also think we can definitely start with kissing, and maybe a dinner before we jump to all those, uhm, other things. We have time."

Jongin's eyes are wider now, and he's looking at Chanyeol like he can't believe him.

"You're so -- You're always so," Jongin tries again, and his eyes drop to Chanyeol's lips, distracting him. Chanyeol leans forward this time, and Jongin gasps when he notices. Chanyeol tilts Jongin's chin, and he finally kisses him, softly, only barely, brushing his lips against Jongin's and waiting to see if Jongin doesn't pull back.

Instead, Jongin groans, a hot breath against Chanyeol's cheek, and flings his arms around Chanyeol's neck, pulling himself closer. He takes Chanyeol's bottom lip between his teeth and pulls. Chanyeol gasps in surprise, wanting to say something, but Jongin keeps him in place, tilting his head, and he licks into Chanyeol's mouth eagerly, his tongue hot against Chanyeol's own. He makes this sound, like he's dissatisfied, and Chanyeol slips his hand into his hair, wrapping the other one around Jongin's waist. It pushes them closer, and Chanyeol sucks at Jongin's tongue. It turns Jongins's sounds from dissatisfied to whiny, but Chanyeol thinks it's in a good way, or he hopes so. He's getting dizzy from how close Jongin is, pressed against him from hips to chest, and how good he tastes, a bit of mint and a bit of something sweet, maybe a vitamin drink. He's lightheaded from how good it is to just be kissing Jongin. He pulls at Jongin's hair as the kiss gets a bit more frantic, and that's when someone bumps into them, and Chanyeol realizes they're in the middle of the street and even in the dark, that is not an ideal place to be making out like this.

He pulls back, just a little.

"I've wanted this for a long time," he says at last, because he doesn't know what else there is to say, and Jongin's cheeks turn bright red again.

"You're so cheesy. It's so lame, Chanyeol. I can't believe I still like you," he says, looking down, like maybe he's embarrassed, and he's so cute. Chanyeol's going to melt. He's acting like he just didn't try to kiss the soul out of Chanyeol, and Chanyeol is just so smitten, and so pleased because Jongin likes him. Even if Chanyeol doesn't understand how that is a real thing.

"So how about that dinner?" he asks instead, smiling widely at Jongin.

"Why are you smiling at me like that, that wasn't a compliment," Jongin grumbles, but he's still content in Chanyeol's embrace, and Chanyeol drags his fingers through Jongin's hair again, massaging at his nape a little.

"You like it. So let me take you on a proper date, okay?" Chanyeol asks. Jongin's stomach rumbles then. This time Chanyeol can't stop himself from laughing openly. "Your belly seems to be very much okay with that idea, at least," he says. "Say yes?" he asks again, anyway. He doesn't want to push Jongin. Maybe it's been enough for him for today. "It's just a dinner, I promise. Hands on the table," he adds.

Jongin shakes his head. "I can't believe you."

Chanyeol doesn't know what that means, but Jongin is stepping back from him and pulling at his sleeve. "I want chicken."

Chanyeol grins. "I'll do whatever you want," he says.

"Shut up Chanyeol, I get it. You built me the coolest castle in Minecraft history. That's like -- that's like the one infallible way into my pants." Jongin coughs then, like he wants to swallow his tongue, and Chanyeol just grins next to him, letting himself be pulled towards Jongin's favorite chicken place.

"Just your pants?" he asks. "I mean it's good to know, but?"

"Fine, fine into my heart too," Jongin sighs. "Stop making me say these things. We're so embarrassing. Sehun will make me tell him everything again, and then he will laugh at me."

"Sehun is the spawn of the devil, don't tell him anything." Chanyeol says to that, and he manages to maneuver them enough so that Jongin isn't gripping his sleeve anymore but instead they're holding hands, half masked by Jongin's too long sleeves. Jongin quiets, but doesn't pull back, and Chanyeol thinks his face is going to split from how wide he's smiling.

"Calm down, your eye is twitching," Jongin only says, as he looks up before they enter the restaurant.

 

So what if Chanyeol wants to take it slow, what if he wants to take Jongin on dates and watch him blush at Chanyeol's open compliments. So what if he wants to hold his hand during the movie and walk him home then kiss him in front of his apartment. So what if he wants to bask in Jongin's back handed shows of affection and touches he steals like he doesn't want even Chanyeol to know he did so. So what if Chanyeol still didn't get his mouth around Jongin's dick. It's not a reason for Baekhyun to try and stage another intervention. It's not like he doesn't want to have sex with Jongin, because he does, very much so, all the time. He just wants them both to be comfortable about it, or at least not so awkward.

"Chanyeol, first sex is never not awkward. It's awkward as fuck. So get it over with so you can fully enjoy the benefits of a dancer's ass. And thighs. And hips." Baekhyun licks his lips and his eyes glaze over. "Now I need Yixing to get in me again," he says, a little breathless.

"Oh god, that's too much information!" Chanyeol grabs a pillow from between them. "Please stop talking before I strangle you," he says.

Baekhyun just sighs dreamily, but drops a bag into Chanyeol's lap. "Supplies," he says. "Sehun texted me Jongin's preferences."

Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun's neck with one hand and goes for his ribs with another. Murder might get him to jail, and he'd rather not do that now. He and Jongin are planning to go for a walk along the river tonight. So tickle attack is his next best option.

 

A week later, Yixing persuades Baekhyun to take him to see his grandmother for the weekend. Baekhyun complains about her house having thin walls, but Yixing smiles at him when they're eating dinner with Jongin and Chanyeol that Thursday, and Baekhyun goes slack, slumping against Yixing's shoulder and sighing. Amazing; Yixing is most likely magic. Chanyeol tries not to think too hard about the fact that Baekhyun gone for the weekend means an empty apartment.

 

"Do you want to come over for dinner tomorrow?" he asks Jongin anyway, as they walk home, hopefully quietly enough for Baekhyun not to hear.

Jongin tangles their fingers together and hums thoughtfully. "Will you build me something cool again? Will I get to watch this time?" he asks.

Chanyeol groans. "Jongin, it took me like two days to make that castle. I didn't even shower," he says.

Jongin laughs, loud and dumb, and their shoulders bump as he steps a little closer. "Well I could always stay overnight and make you do that this time," he says.

"I need to go food shopping," Chanyeol only says, a little weakly.

 

Jongin eats like he hasn't eaten in a week. Which isn't true of course, but it's fun to watch.

"Slow down," Chanyeol says, amused, playing with his own food. He's too nervous to eat much. Honestly, he doesn't know how he managed to make that pasta with how jittery he's been all evening, ever since Baekhyun has left, with "Make me proud, lover boy," as his last words.

"It's so good though, and I'm kind of hungry," Jongin says, with his mouth full, and then he splutters, when some of it falls from his mouth. "I'm such a mess," he groans. Chanyeol realizes maybe Jongin is nervous too. He slides his feet forward under the table so that his socked feet cover the tops of Jongin's bare ones.

"Honestly, I like you too much to mind," Chanyeol says, and Jongin chokes on his food again then pushes his plate away.

"I think I'm done," he mutters.

They stack dishes into the sink, and Jongin pulls at Chanyeol's hand to lead him away from the kitchen. Chanyeol stumbles a little when Jongin just passes through the living room and heads for Chanyeol's room instead.

"What are you -- ?" he asks, his voice suddenly hoarse, and Jongin gives him a small smile as he closes the door behind them. He looks around, poking the big rolls with Chanyeol's designs and spinning his chair, but then he flops on Chanyeol's bed, scooting up against the headboard.

"Coming?" he asks, and Chanyeol scrambles to follow him, hitting his knees and ending up kneeling awkwardly at Jongin's side. "I figured," Jongin says, placing a hand on Chanyeol's knee, "I figured you could tell me how -- how you want to do this, and we could uhm--"

Chanyeol kisses Jongin, just to stop him from talking more, maybe so he can figure out how to react or just because he wants to kiss Jongin in that moment. Jongin's arms come up and around Chanyeol's neck right away. As the kiss gets deeper, Chanyeol finds himself shifting so his knees are on either side of Jongin's thighs and his palms settle on Jongin's chest. He takes a ragged breath when Jongin's mouth moves to his jaw, slowly kissing towards his ear. Jongin takes it between his teeth and pulls a little, and Chanyeol whines and shudders, dropping back to sit on Jongin's thighs and feeling absolutely bewildered.

"So, how do you want me?" Jongin asks then, right into Chanyeol's ear, his voice quiet but firm, and Chanyeol panics a bit.

"We don't -- we don't have to do anything. You know that, right? I didn't mean to--" He's sitting on Jongin's thighs. He's kind of hard and feeling hot, but it's like Jongin's just trying to get it over it because of what Chanyeol might have said, and ...

Jongin groans, one hand sliding down to grip at Chanyeol's thigh, keeping Chanyeol from scrambling off his lap, another pulling at the short hair on Chanyeol's neck in frustration.

"Stop saying that. You're so slow. You told me you wanted to touch my dick weeks ago, and now you insist on being all boyfriend like, holding my hand and taking me home and kissing me goodnight." Jongin sounds so frustrated.

"Is that a bad thing?" Chanyeol asks. "I mean, I thought, I thought I'm your boyfriend."

"Oh god, no, no it's not a bad thing. I just want you to touch my dick too. It's not just you who's been thinking about it. I don't want to spend the evening just holding hands. Again."

"Uhm," Chanyeol gulps. Jongin is so hot, and his lips are kind of red and bitten from the kissing, and his voice is a bit lower than normal.

"So what do you want to do?" Jongin asks again. "You watched those videos. You told me you thought about it. I'm sure you have a list or something."

Chanyeol shakes his head. "Can you stop talking about that? Can't we just kiss and see how it goes from there? It's not like I only want you because of that video or in one particular way, Jonginine."

Jongin looks down, and suddenly he's uncertain again. "Yeah?" Jongin's hand slides down from Chanyeol's hair to his waist, and he squeezes it.

"Yes. I mean. I do have a list, but it starts with 'kissing Jongin' and then continues with 'biting Jongin's tummy' and 'licking Jongin's pretty cock like a lollipop,' and most of those points have been on the list since before I saw those videos. They've been on the list for a while now." Chanyeol's hands move to cup Jongin's face so that he looks at him. "I'm sure we can cross a few things off that list even without me giving it to you on a request form."

Jongin sighs, looking Chanyeol up and down, then pulling him a little closer. "Okay. I mean you're sitting in my lap, so I guess that's a good start."

Chanyeol chuckles, even if he feels his cheeks burning because when Jongin says it like _that_ \-- "Yeah I think it is," he agrees, and leans down to kiss Jongin again.

It's a bit of a struggle to make it work because Chanyeol wants to kiss Jongin everywhere and touch him too, and Jongin's arms get in the way and their noses bump awkwardly a few times. Jongin keeps chuckling, even if it's progressively more breathless because they're pressed close together, and all the moving around only makes Chanyeol's butt rub against Jongin's crotch.

"We're still wearing too much clothes for this," Jongin mutters, when Chanyeol tries to pull Jongin's collar to the side to get to his collarbones. And yes, yes they do seem a bit overdressed now. So Chanyeol tries to take Jongin's t-shirt off really quickly, but he almost elbows him in the process and Jongin pushes him off quickly to prevent that.

"Uhm, okay, let's just. Uhm, strip together?" Chanyeol mutters. He can't look away from Jongin ,with his hair messed up and a small bruise forming under his jaw, which is definitely Chanyeol's making. Fuck, Jongin's beautiful.

Jongin chokes on nothing, but he scrambles off the bed, and Chanyeol does the same. They take off their t-shirts at the same time, and then Chanyeol reaches for the button on Jongin's jeans on impulse.

"Let me do it?" he asks, and Jongin nods eagerly. He wiggles his hips to help get his jeans down, and then watches as Chanyeol takes off his own.

Jongin in only his tight boxers is amazing, planes of smooth skin, the dip of his hip and his strong thighs. He's hard, Chanyeol realizes, following the outline of Jongin's cock, and Chanyeol wants to touch him so badly. It's then that Jongin unexpectedly takes his own boxers off too.

"You too," he gestures, and Chanyeol feels the urge to turn away from Jongin to do it even as he just wants to stand there and watch Jongin, naked and standing confidently in front of him. Chanyeol, in comparison, is so clumsy and not sexy at all. He suddenly feels all gangly, bowed legs and just skin on ribs, and standing in front of Jongin like this is stressful. "Come on," Jongin coaxes, and Chanyeol closes his eyes and does as he's told. He doesn't know what kind of reaction he expected, standing there with his eyes closed like that helps. But then Jongin's pulling on his hand and making them lie down again, face to face, and he's brushing his fingers against Chanyeol's nipple curiously.

Chanyeol exhales and opens his eyes. Jongin's watching him with dark eyes, concentrated as he runs his palm down Chanyeol's side. This is exactly what Chanyeol wants to do too. To touch Jongin, to finally feel him, to press close. Jongin, who's lying there, still a little tense but completely naked and seemingly okay with being touched right now. So Chanyeol dares to put his hand on his hip curiously. Jongin twitches a little but stays in place, his own palm slipping to the small of Chanyeol's back.

"You're so beautiful," Chanyeol breathes out, and Jongin ducks his head towards his chin. His balance tips a little and he ends up with his forehead pressed into Chanyeol's neck, his lips ghosting over the skin on Chanyeol's chest.

"Yeah?" he asks.

Chanyeol pulls him closer, and somehow they manage to fit together for the first time that night, Jongin's thigh fitting in between Chanyeol's. Chanyeol kisses the top of Jongin's hair then slides his hand up his arm to push Jongin's chin up again for a kiss. Jongin sighs into it, and sucks at Chanyeol's bottom lip, his hand squeezing Chanyeol's ass.

It's easy to get lost in this, in the feel of Jongin's skin against his own, hot and a little damp, smelling of some fresh shampoo. It's easy to just kiss him and rock with him, Jongin's cock pressed against Chanyeol's hip, Chanyeol's own trapped against his own belly. Jongin mewls into his mouth. A few times, Chanyeol pries himself away from his mouth to nip down Jongin's neck, until Jongin whines and makes him come up for more kisses, kisses that grow hurried, more tongue and teeth than lips. Chanyeol is already so hard, and Jongin's starting to push against him more insistently, his nails digging into the skin of Chanyeol's ass. His next moan is deep, and Chanyeol can feel it rumbling in Jongin's chest. He realizes Jongin's close, and he's too, and no this is going to be over too soon.

"Wait, wait," he mutters, trying to disentangle them. Jongin doesn't want to, and they push and pull until Jongin ends up on his back, with his breath almost knocked out of him as he stares at Chanyeol, pupils blown and mouth slick and open.

"I didn't even get to touch you," Chanyeol whines, and Jongin throws his head back with a groan.

"Oh god," he says. But Chanyeol just scoots lower, kissing down Jongin's chest on the way, dipping his tongue into Jongin's belly button and then mouthing over one of his hipbones. He scrapes his teeth over it next, dares to bite down a little, and Jongin whines and arches. "Figures you'd like to bite," he says, exasperate, but he sounds a little wrecked, so it can't be that bad.

Finally, Chanyeol lifts his head a little, face to face with Jongin's cock and sighs.

"It's so --" he starts to say, and Jongin grabs a handful of his hair and pulls so that Chanyeol is looking up his body and at him.

"Don't you dare to call it pretty or something like that," he warns. Chanyeol feels his own cock throb at Jongin's deep voice, at the hand pulling on his hair. He runs a finger up Jongin's cock, a nail catching under the crown of it, just a little, and Jongin slumps back into the sheets.

"Oh fuck," he mutters, and Chanyeol closes his fist around the tip and moves his hand down. There's already precome and it slicks the way, just a little.

"Amazing," he mutters, watching Jongin's body arch as he continues stroking him, slowly, his fist loose.

Jongin moans louder, hips lifting off the bed.

"So nice, Jonginnie," Chanyeol adds, and it seems Jongin does like the praise, his hand pulling at Chanyeol's hair again. Chanyeol leans down to nose at Jongin's belly and it makes Jongin shiver.

"Fuck, fuck," he mutters, his legs falling more open. Chanyeol fits himself better between them, just barely avoiding a knee into his stomach, and licks his lips. "Please," Jongin pleads, and Chanyeol kisses the tip of Jongin's cock. "Yes," Jongin hisses, and that's definitely encouraging.

He braces himself on one elbow next to Jongin's hip and dips down, kissing along the thick vein on Jongin's cock. It's heady, the way Jongin arches and moans, the knowledge this is Chanyeol's doing. Chanyeol licks a fat stripe up the underside of Jongin's cock next, and Jongin's back is arched like a bow, in a beautiful curve, one hand pulling at the sheets, the other still in Chanyeol's hair.

"You're so good," Chanyeol says, feeling breathless and he slides his mouth over Jongin's cock completely, slowly moving down, as far as he thinks he can go. Jongin's trembling constantly now, and Chanyeol bobs his head up and down slowly, getting used to Jongin's taste and the weight of Jongin's cock on his tongue. He sucks at the tip a little, experimenting, and Jongin keens. When Chanyeol goes down again, Jongin's hips snap up and the tip of his cock hits the back of Chanyeol's throat. It makes Chanyeol's eyes water, and he fights not to gag, but it's not that bad, and he keeps himself down there, one hand firm on Jongin's hip now.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Jongin says, and Chanyeol finally pulls back a little, only to move down again. He lets Jongin thrust up too, and Jongin does, a little more controlled now, but moaning loud.

They find a rhythm, and Chanyeol dares to look up Jongin's body again, with his nose pressed into the skin next to Jongin's cock. He tries to swallow, and Jongin arches off the bed again, his thighs tensing. He pulls at Chanyeol's hair, tries to pull Chanyeol off, but Chanyeol only eases off a little and sucks. Jongin comes in his mouth, and it's so hot the way his body spazzes, the way he says Chanyeol's name, again and again. Chanyeol keeps his mouth around the tip of Jongin's cock, stroking him with one hand until Jongin whines, going soft.

Chanyeol pulls away and slumps then, chin digging into Jongin's tummy, and he tries to smile. His throat feels raw and his own cock is hard and feels a bit chaffed from where he's been unconsciously rubbing against the sheets, but Jongin looks so good like this, eyes narrowed, his chest and neck flushed and skin shining with a light sheen of sweat. It’s definitely worth the little discomfort and the bitter taste on his tongue.

Jongin's still trembling a little, but he reaches out with his hand, rubbing at Chanyeol's jaw and sliding a thumb over his bottom lip.

"Come here," he says then, and Chanyeol goes, moving up and lying on his side next to Jongin. Jongin immediately kisses him, and Chanyeol feels even more winded, his cock throbbing again. Jongin slides his hand down Chanyeol's stomach and rubs his thumb against the slit of his cock. Chanyeol curls forward from the sudden spike of pleasure shooting up his spine. Jongin's not tentative in the way he wraps his fingers around Chanyeol's dick now, a firm grip and fasts strokes right from the start. Chanyeol feels his eyes rolling to the back of his head, and he slumps forward even more, finding Jongin's collar bones to suck and bite at, to moan against, as Jongin works his hand on his cock fast and with purpose. It doesn't take much for Chanyeol to come, too wound up, over Jongin's hand and his belly, and Jongin only scrunches his nose a little. Chanyeol's too boneless now, and Jongin grabs the tissues from the nightstand to clean his hand and belly.

Chanyeol throws a leg over Jongin's thighs and Jongin just sighs, sounding a little pained.

"I bet you're a cuddler too," he says.

"Totally," Chanyeol nods, burying his nose into Jongin's hair and kissing behind his ear. "Thank you for letting me touch your dick," he mutters.

"Oh my god, shut up," Jongin mutters. Chanyeol just hums and smiles when he feels the way Jongin shivers at that.

 

Chanyeol wakes up in the middle of the night to Jongin kissing across his chest. He grumbles, and Jongin chuckles and sucks Chanyeol's nipple into his mouth.

"Found your flavored lube supplies," Jongin mutters, and Chanyeol blinks the sleep out of his eyes.

"What?" he asks, his fingers finding Jongin's hip.

"I really do like raspberry the best," Jongin continues. He throws one thigh over Chanyeol's hip and pushes himself so he's straddling Chanyeol. He keeps kissing Chanyeol's neck, and Chanyeol realizes Jongin is hard. He flails a little, trying to switch on the light because he wants to see. It jostles Jongin a little, but then a small light floods the room, and Jongin's leaning over him, breathing hard and looking debauched again, or still. Chanyeol hears a click of a lid, and then Jongin's kissing Chanyeol's fingers and coating them in lube.

"Come on," he mutters. "I've been lying here thinking of this, hoping you'd wake up, but you sleep like the dead."

Chanyeol scrunches his nose at the comparison and wants to protest, but then Jongin's pulling his wrist, and when Chanyeol's fingers slide over the cleft of Jongin's ass, Jongin groans appreciatively and pushes against them. He's loose already, and slick with more lube, Chanyeol realizes, and his breath hitches. Chanyeol’s heartbeat doubles and he feels himself slowly harden. Jongin sucks a bruise into Chanyeol's chest, and Chanyeol pushes three fingers into Jongin on his own, completely awake now. They slide in easily, and Jongin groans appreciatively.

"Jonginnie," Chanyeol says, breathless, and Jongin rolls his hips down on Chanyeol's fingers. "All this for me," Chanyeol sighs, crooking his fingers, and Jongin keens. He bites down on Chanyeol's skin too hard, and Chanyeol hisses.

"Fuck, sorry, sorry," Jongin scrambles away a bit, but Chanyeol only chuckles and wraps a hand around Jongin's waist to keep him in place.  
  
"Shhh," he says, pushing his fingers against that same place inside Jongin and watching Jongin's eyes get glassy, his mouth slack. He keeps it up for a while, letting Jongin rub against his front and roll his hips back against his fingers. "May I?" he asks, when Jongin starts to get a little frantic, and Jongin nods his head quickly, hair tickling Chanyeol's chin.

Jongin straightens up as Chanyeol's fingers slip out of him and he strokes Chanyeol's cock with more lube, this hungry look on his face.

"Your dick is pretty great too," he mutters, and then he freezes like he didn't want to say that out loud.

Chanyeol laughs, jolting Jongin again.

"We're the amazing dick duo then," he says, and Jongin pinches his nipple, hard.

"We're fucking lame, that's what we are. Now stop talking," he hisses, and then he's holding Chanyeol's cock with one hand as he lifts up over it then drops down, fast.

"Fuck," Chanyeol swears, and Jongin tenses, not moving, only breathing hard. Chanyeol holds his hips, rubbing soothing circles into his skin with his thumbs, until Jongin's shoulders slump a little as he relaxes

"You're so wonderful," Chanyeol whispers, and Jongin rolls his hips. Chanyeol grabs one of his hands, holding firmly, and Jongin does it again and again. Chanyeol does his best to hold still until Jongin lifts up and then falls down, throwing his head back. He rides Chanyeol fast from then on, and Chanyeol braces his feet against the bed so he can push his hips up too to meet him. Jongin's breathtaking like this, his body in a beautiful line, and Chanyeol can see his stomach muscles flexing as he bounces in Chanyeol's lap, his cock slapping against Chanyeol's stomach. It's thick and leaking again, and Chanyeol just watches, mesmerized, barely breathing and choking on his own moans.

"Jongin," he says, and Jongin moves to look at him again. Chanyeol thrusts up into him harder, and Jongin drops forward, his forehead pressed into Chanyeol's chest, and lets Chanyeol push up into him. He rolls his hips now, so messy and caught up, whining and moaning, his voice cracking. Jongin slips his own hand between them, jerking himself off, and Chanyeol is so close, so soon, and it's all so good, Jongin hot and squeezing around him, his inner walls pulsing.

"Jonginnie, you're so good, so good for me," he breathes out. "Now come on, come," he says, fighting to hold himself back until Jongin does. He wants to feel it around him, and he squeezes Jongin's hand in encouragement, his other hand rubbing Jongin's hip.

Jongin lifts up again, one last time, and when Chanyeol thrusts up into him as Jongin drops down, it's over. Jongin tenses again, squeezing Chanyeol even more, and comes for the second time that night, mumbling nonsense into Chanyeol's skin. He's shaking like a leaf and Chanyeol pushes at his hips a little, slipping out of him. Jongin whines, but then he's moving, pressing one thigh between Chanyeol's legs. Chanyeol groans at the pressure, feeling on the edge, wound up too tight yet again, and he rubs himself against Jongin until he comes too just as Jongin presses a thumb into the slit of his cock.

Jongin slumps down immediately, a dead weight on top of Chanyeol. Their hands are still clasped together, and Chanyeol kisses Jongin's forehead, the corner of his eye, the tip of his nose, until Jongin lazily licks into Chanyeol's mouth, humming contently.

"We're getting better at this," he mutters.

"I think it's the lack of clothes from the start that helped," Chanyeol says. Jongin snorts.

"Your turn to clean up," he mutters. Chanyeol goes willingly, even if his legs feel like jelly, and he makes the trip to grab a wet towel from the bathroom, cleaning Jongin up the best he can before making him wear his boxers, while Jongin dozes off. By the time Chanyeol returns to bed, Jongin's fast asleep again, and Chanyeol can wrap himself around him as tightly as he wants.

 

Chanyeol wakes up first, and stares at Jongin in disbelief. Jongin's hair is splayed on the pillow, Jongin's mouth is a little open, lips still swollen from all the kissing, and his neck and collarbones are littered with bruises. Chanyeol feels a little like maybe he's still dreaming, because Jongin's here, one arm across Chanyeol's stomach and so content. Here in Chanyeol's bed. With Chanyeol. Chanyeol's fingers itch to touch, and he brushes off the hair sticking to Jongin's cheek, runs the pads of his fingers over the biggest bruise on Jongin's jaw. Jongin twitches a little, and Chanyeol pulls his hand away quickly, but it's too late, and Jongin's eyes flutter open.

"What are you doing?" he mumbles, voice raw from sleep and eyes opening and closing like he can't decide if he wants to really stay awake.

"Checking if you're really here?" Chanyeol says, and ugh that came out cheesy even by Chanyeol's standards.

Jongin groans. "Where else would I be?" he asks, pushing his forehead into Chanyeol's arm and rubbing against it like a puppy.

"I just," Chanyeol still doesn't understand. "You like me back. You want to have sex with me. I'm just ... so surprised still, I guess."

"Well like, I tried to not like you too much in high school, because you were so loud and touchy, but you wouldn't go away. It's not like I stood any chance when you were always there, helping me out and listening to me and caring for me and being hot and stupidly cute with your big ears and twitching eyes. How do you fight that?" Jongin sighs, sounding annoyed.

"I'm sorry?" Chanyeol asks, but he's not, he's pretty fucking giddy.

"So like, I like you, get over it." Jongin says, petulant.

"I love you too, Jonginie," Chanyeol sing-songs, turning to his side and running his fingers through Jongin's messy hair.

"Good," Jongin mouths against Chanyeol's chest. "Chanyeol?" he asks after a few minutes of silence, just as Chanyeol wonders if maybe he has fallen asleep again. "You don't mind those videos?"

Chanyeol startles, his hand stopping in Jongin's hair. Jongin keeps his face hidden in Chanyeol's chest, and his breath is hot against Chanyeol's skin.

"Well, I mean. I guess you could change your username at least? To something less obvious maybe?"

Jongin groans, but his hand squeezes Chanyeol's hip. "That's it? You're not going to ask me to take them down?"

"Well, I mean. That's your choice. Just, maybe you could change your bio too, and your location, to Siberia or something. So that like Baekhyun doesn't find you. I mean I'm pretty sure that's his favorite porn site."

Jongin shudders. "I didn't need to know that," he says. Chanyeol feels him relax a little though.

"I probably won't make any new ones," he says. "I mean. I like the extra money, and what's done is done--"

"Well, we could always make one together," Chanyeol suggests, and he can't believe he's saying that.

"What like a couple video? You'd want to post that?" Jongin finally looks at Chanyeol, eyes wide.

"No, oh god, no, I just meant, we could make one for ourselves, one day, if ... if that's something you're into, then I could try that too." The last thing Chanyeol wants is for someone to discover a video of him and Jongin having sex, online. Chances are Sehun would post the link to it on Facebook.

"Fuck, you're so cheesy. But you're so hot too. I don't understand," Jongin mutters, then dives under the blankets.

"Where are you--" Chanyeol starts to ask, but then Jongin's scraping his teeth against Chanyeol's thigh, and Chanyeol can feel his hand sneaking up the loose leg of his boxers, fingers brushing against his cock. Chanyeol groans and Jongin chuckles into his thigh, warm lips mouthing against Chanyeol's skin.

"Did I hear pancakes for breakfast?" Chanyeol hears Jongin ask, his voice muffled.

"A hundred of them if you want," he says, biting into his own bottom lip and lifting the covers so he can look down under it. He doesn't want to miss seeing this. He figures Jongin trading sexual favors for food is just another thing about him that he's getting to discover. It's as fascinating as all the other little secrets Jongin gives away, and Chanyeol can't wait to see what more there is to learn, how much better it can get than Jongin smirking at him confidently before wrapping his lips around Chanyeol's cock, cheeks flushed and eyes dark.

"Chanyeol, if you're not going to pay attention to me when I'm trying to get my mouth around your dick, I'm breaking up with you," Jongin huffs then from under the blanket, and Chanyeol's eyes grow wide.

"You wouldn't, really" he breathes out, lifting his hips so Jongin can slip his boxers off his legs, "I haven't built you another castle yet. We didn't scare Baekhyun with too loud sex either. There are many great things we need to do together."

Jongin looks up at him from between his legs. "Your priorities are really fucked up," he mutters.

Chanyeol brushes his thumb over Jongin's cheek bone and smiles at him.

“Jonginnie, I love you. I’ll pay attention from now on. Please put your mouth on my dick now?" he asks.

Jongin pinches Chanyeol's thigh, looking scandalized, and Chanyeol yelps but only leans down and pulls Jongin into the kiss. Jongin's always his top priority, and he thinks, somehow they'll manage work out the rest.

end

 **A/N**. Huge thanks goes to my beta, who on top of editing for me, made me laugh and love my own words. To Riha, thank you for always being my lovely cheerleader and beta and for being an amazing friend that you are. ♥

If you see any typos, mistakes and such, do point them out.  


 


	2. Love Me Like You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Love Me Like You Do** , Jongin/Chanyeol, NC-17, 2768 words  
> \- _au, serious lust for Jongin's dick_   
>  \- Minecraft Castles are still the one sure way into Joning's pants  
> \- a follow up of [Touch Me Like You Do](http://pillow-fright.dreamwidth.org/4030.html), possibly could be read as a stand alone PWP?

There is no time to waste on chitchatting or playing around when Jongin announces that Chanyeol isn't getting out of building him another castle just because his dick is pretty great and sex with him is hot. It makes Chanyeol laugh in happiness at the way Jongin is so serious about both the praise and his demand, at the way he shushes him and sits him in front of his PC with a determined face. He doesn't mind messing around on Minecraft one bit, not when Jongin spends most of the weekend sitting in his lap, showing him what to do next, pitching farfetched ideas and kissing Chanyeol when he manages to execute them or when he grumbles too much from frustration at getting lost in his own design. Jongin keeps his promise to make sure Chanyeol showers too, by doing so with him, and Jongin wet, with shampoo in his hair and pouty lips, clutching to Chanyeol so he doesn't slip, is just another layer of things unknown to Chanyeol, something amazing and precious. 

The castle is done by Sunday afternoon, and Jongin wiggles on Chanyeol's lap from excitement, taking screencaps of several levels, interior and exterior, and brags about it on some forum while Chanyeol watches with his chin propped up on his shoulder and hands on Jongin's waist so he doesn't slip off Chanyeol's knee. The chair creaks underneath them, not made for the weight of two men, much less when one of them behaves like an overexcited child on too much sugar, and Chanyeol's hands squeeze around Jongin's sides a little tighter in nerves. Jongin hums at it, and Chanyeol buries his nose in the crook of Jongin's neck, kissing the skin in his reach. 

Jongin takes few more minutes browsing around the forum then abruptly pushes up and off the chair. The sudden movement makes the chair roll back, and Chanyeol looks up startled, and possibly pouting. He was enjoying the taste of Jongin's skin and the smell of his own shampoo in Jongin's hair. 

"What's up?" he asks. Jongin just smirks and starts stripping. It's so fast that Chanyeol barely manages to blink and Jongin's standing there, naked, beautiful, his cock half hard. Oh, Chanyeol may have caused that. He takes a sharp breath. 

"I do remember saying that building me a castle in Minecraft is a sure way into my pants," Jongin says, rather nonchalantly, and takes two quick steps towards Chanyeol. Chanyeol watches, amazed, but manages to outstretch his arms and grip Jongin's hips, stopping him from coming closer. 

"Just let me look for a little bit," he breathes out, and Jongin raises an eyebrow at him, but pulls his bottom lip into his mouth too, like he's losing his confidence again. "It's just ... I want to see you properly," Chanyeol gets out. When he watched Jongin's body move in those home videos, he'd felt so guilty. On Friday, everything was so fast, and Chanyeol just wants to savor it, that he's allowed to look now, hopefully as much as he wants. He drinks in the dip of Jongin's collarbones, his flat stomach, muscles lean from dance, Jongin's narrow hips, and his defined thighs, knobbly knees and strong calves. Chanyeol chokes on nothing as he notices the shallow breaths Jongin takes now, his nipples hard and his chest flushed. His cock, still so very perfect, even more so from this close, is completely hard now, and Jongin enjoys this, the attention. On Chanyeol's part, it is undivided. He rubs circles around Jongin's hipbones, then slides his hands up Jongin's chest. 

"Chanyeol," Jongin mutters, and Chanyeol rubs his palm over Jongin's left nipple, his other hand skating back down his torso and caressing his inner thigh. Jongin shudders, and his cock twitches when Chanyeol palms it, but Jongin stands still, so indulging, as Chanyeol drinks it all in, can't get enough of Jongin so open and attainable in front of him. He reaches behind Jongin with both of his hands, cupping Jongin's firm ass, and Jongin flexes his ass cheeks. His cock jumps again, and Chanyeol's mouth goes completely dry. 

"Fuck me," he mutters, looking up and into Jongin's eyes, and Jongin inhales sharply. Chanyeol runs a finger up Jongin's cock. "Want your perfect dick in me," he adds, just to make sure Jongin understands. He laughs when Jongin lets out an exasperated sigh.

"I told you to stop talking about my dick like that, it's so embarrassing," Jongin says. But then he finally moves, both hands coming down to squeeze Chanyeol's fingers. "On the bed," he instructs, and his voice is now low and commanding. Chanyeol shivers. He's thought of this, a lot, recently, of how Jongin would take him, and the anticipation spikes now, burning in the pit of his stomach. He gets up from the chair and backs up. Jongin's hands are on him right away, pulling down his soft sweats and boxers at the same time, and Chanyeol manages to pull off his t-shirt just before his knees hit the bed and he falls backwards, scrambling higher on the mattress right away. "I think we've gotten the undressing down," Jongin says, eying him, a little like he did the pancakes on Saturday morning, hungry and excited, right before he devoured seven of them, making the most obscene noises. 

"It helps that I just really want you on me," Chanyeol notes, breathless already. Jongin reaches towards the nightstand, for the raspberry lube, and Chanyeol spreads his legs further, bent at the knees. 

"You're so ..." Jongin doesn't finish his sentence, instead opens the lube, and squeezes a generous amount on his fingers. "I don't do this very often," he mutters, climbing on the bed, and hooking his left elbow under Chanyeol's right leg. 

"Yeah?" Chanyeol asks, a little surprised. Jongin's so beautiful and confident, and Chanyeol might not know much about his sexual partners, but he had assumed there were some. Jongin seemed so sure of himself in those two damned videos he watched, too. "I do this all the time lately," he blurts out next. Jongin's eyes widen. "To myself, I mean," Chanyeol blabbers, and he's really just so turned on and has no brain left. "Just, I'd stretch myself and imagine it's you, your pretty dick pressing in and―"

Jongin leans down and kisses him, hard and deep, and his slick fingers slide against Chanyeol's hip. When he pulls away, they're both too winded, and Chanyeol's thighs are shaking. Jongin hasn't even properly touched him yet. 

"I kind of want to see you do that," Jongin mutters, peppering breathless kisses down Chanyeol's jaw and his chest and over his hipbones. He avoids Chanyeol's cock and instead scrapes his teeth over Chanyeol's inner thigh. "Next time," he adds. Chanyeol feels cool fingers sliding down behind his balls and over his puckered rim then, and he holds his breath. "No," Jongin murmurs. "Breathe." He rubs his thumb over the furl of muscles, and Chanyeol forces himself to exhale. Jongin holds up his left leg and moves closer, so that Chanyeol's calf can rest on his shoulder. Chanyeol's completely exposed like this, but he concentrates on his breath, inhale, exhale, until Jongin nods approvingly and finally, finally, one of his fingers pushes in, just a little. 

It's strange, someone else doing this for him, but Chanyeol focuses on the fact that it's Jongin, who is watching him carefully, occasionally kissing the inside of Chanyeol's knee as his finger pushes deeper, and murmuring to himself. Chanyeol tries to relax, but he's a little impatient, a little nervous and so much in love, so it's hard not to hold his breath. Jongin looks him in the eye then, this tiny smile, and he rubs circles into Chanyeol's stomach with his free hand. 

"You okay?" he asks, and Chanyeol nods, biting his lip and letting himself fall back onto the bed. 

"Another one, Jongin, hurry," he says, and Jongin chuckles, a little cockily, his confidence shining through the earlier hesitation. Chanyeol feels his stomach twist in pleasure at that. 

Jongin does add more lube and the second finger though, and he leans down, Chanyeol's leg sliding up his shoulder, while he kisses across Chanyeol's hipbone. He scissors his fingers, and Chanyeol is so acutely aware of Jongin's every move, of the way his weight shifts on the bed, and of the hot trail that his breath leaves across Chanyeol's skin. 

"Please," he mutters, wound up so tight, and Jongin mouths along his cock while his fingers crook. Chanyeol's nails dig into the sheets, and Jongin hums when Chanyeol tries to lift his hips, tries to get closer. Jongin's fingers slide in and out of him, a steady pace that's not too slow but not fast enough, and the way he crooks them screams purpose. "Please," Chanyeol repeats, and Jongin pushes at Chanyeol's right thigh, impatiently, pressing it against Chanyeol's stomach as he almost flattens on the bed, fingers becoming more insistent and his tongue suddenly licking around Chanyeol's rim. Chanyeol jerks, a full body shiver running through him, and Jongin chuckles, his breath hot behind Chanyeol's balls. 

"You're so hot like this, hyung," Jongin drawls, "so hot for me." Chanyeol bites his lip because the high pitch in his whine is embarrassing, and Jongin adds the third finger, the jab of them now a little frustrated. He licks a fat stripe up Chanyeol's cock, and Chanyeol still remembers the heat of Jongin's mouth around him from Saturday morning so vividly. His hips push up again, and Jongin shifts too, lifting up and kneeling over Chanyeol, making sure Chanyeol's left calf is on his shoulder again, securely. "Come on," Jongin says, and then his knuckles bend one more time, and Chanyeol moans, so loud, at Jongin finally finding his prostate. "Yes," Jongin says, smiling winningly, and presses his fingers right into it, again and again. 

Chanyeol's a shivering, moaning mess now, not knowing if he wants to move closer or scramble away from the constant pressure. Jongin's fingers don't sting at all now, not even when he spreads them apart, and Chanyeol's cock is full and heavy against his stomach, precome wet and sticky against his skin. 

"Jonginnie," Chanyeol gasps. "You need to." Chanyeol moans again, voice going an octave higher, when Jongin's fingers press right into his prostate again. Chanyeol grabs Jongin's arms, pulling him down, and Jongin understands, leans forward and swallows Chanyeol's sounds, licking into his mouth, as his fingers pull back just when Chanyeol thinks it's going to get too much, only to press in again, and again. Chanyeol's going to shiver apart. "Jonginnie," he tries to say again. "Want you," he whispers into Jongin's hot and insistent mouth. 

Jongin pulls back a little and nods. "Yeah, okay," he says, but he doesn't do more than look at Chanyeol, his eyes moving from his face, and slowly down his body. He gets stuck watching the way his fingers move in and out of Chanyeol, more shallow and faster now, and Chanyeol's groaning, frustrated and wrecked. "Fuck," Jongin mutters, and when he looks at Chanyeol again, it's amazement and fondness in his eyes that makes Chanyeol's spine want to curl in. Jongin's fingers finally pull away completely, and Jongin lets go of Chanyeol's right leg, sliding closer to him. Chanyeol winds his leg around Jongin's waist and Jongin chuckles. "Your legs are so long," he says, one hand sliding up Chanyeol's left thigh, towards where it meets Chanyeol's hip, just as the head of his cock finally presses against Chanyeol's rim. 

The press in is slow and careful. When Chanyeol thinks Jongin can't get any closer, Jongin's fingers close around his hip and thigh, and he pulls Chanyeol in, Chanyeol's back sliding on the sheets as his hips lift off the bed and press against Jongin's almost painfully. Jongin hisses, and Chanyeol's moan is long and high pitched again. Jongin's breathing is ragged now as they stay still for a moment, his fingers flexing into Chanyeol's skin. Chanyeol finds himself squeezing around Jongin to the rhythm of it, feeling full and stretched so perfectly. "Feels amazing," Jongin murmurs, his head hanging low and his face barely visible behind his long sweaty fringe. 

"Then move," Chanyeol mutters, fingers squeezing around Jongin's wrists because, yes, it feels amazing, but Chanyeol knows it will get even better, and now he's very impatient, very nervous and still so much in love. 

Jongin pulls out slowly, and Chanyeol groans when the crown of his cock stretches his rim again. Jongin's fingers squeeze tighter then, and he thrusts forward and pulls Chanyeol in all at once. Chanyeol knows Jongin's strong, he has to be with all the dancing and acrobatics he does, but he's overwhelmed by how he feels completely in his power, his back rubbing on the sheets as Jongin doesn't stop anymore, strong and sure in the way he thrusts into Chanyeol, shoulders taut, arms flexing, eyes watching Chanyeol with fierce intensity. Chanyeol can only hold onto his wrists and let himself go, his voice going scratchy from how loud he is. Jongin's quieter, but encouraging, and his name said in Jongin's low voice always brings Chanyeol back to the moment when he feels reality slipping. He's so close, his spine curving off the bed too, and his shoulder blades starting to sting. 

"More, more," he encourages Jongin. "Right there," he gasps, when Jongin manages to find the perfect way for his cock to brush against his prostate with every thrust. Jongin's pushing in faster now, his knees sliding under Chanyeol's ass, and his hand gripping Chanyeol's thigh, pressing it into Jongin's chest. Chanyeol sees Jongin's stomach muscles contracting, his entire body dancing the most wonderful dance, and Jongin's still so beautiful. "Love you," he mutters, throwing his head back, and Jongin leans down, latching onto his throat, one hand coming to close around Chanyeol's cock, Chanyeol's thigh cramping between their chests. 

"Me too, Chanyeol," he says into the hollow of Chanyeol's throat, and his thumb slides over the slit of Chanyeol's cock. "So good, so close." Chanyeol's limbs lock, and he comes with another shout, eyes finally closing shut and his spine collapsing. Jongin strokes his cock through it and still fucks him, messily and shallow now, and Chanyeol feels him pulling away in his haze. 

"No," he croaks out, managing to pull him back in and keep him there. Jongin bites his collarbone then and comes, too, cock pulsing inside Chanyeol. Everything's hot and kind of sticky and perfect, and Chanyeol drapes his hands around Jongin who's now moaning and shaking as they sink into the bed, rolling on their sides and staying locked together. 

"Fuck," Jongin says after a long moment, mouth still wet against Chanyeol's shoulder. "You're so loud." 

Chanyeol starts to laugh, but then he hears a thud. 

"Yes, he is! Fuck, Chanyeol, I just had to deal with a neighbor complaint!?" Baekhyun's voice comes from the other side of the door. Chanyeol hears giggles and recognizes Yixing. His entire face flames up, and Jongin squirms in his hold, not any better. 

"Oh god," he mutters. "How long have they been back?" 

There's another thud on the door. "When you're done with your post coital cuddles, come out, we came bearing homemade food." Baekhyun shouts. "And Chanyeol, I'm glad Jongin's cock is as amazing as you dreamed it up to be. I'm happy for you, really." There's more giggling and low talking and shuffling, and Jongin is trying to crawl inside Chanyeol to hide.

Chanyeol doesn't know whether to laugh or feel mortified. 

"You talk to Baekhyun about my dick, too?" Jongin asks. 

"Never," Chanyeol says, earnestly, and then he bursts out laughing. Jongin smacks him and tries to kick him, and they finally fall apart, Jongin's soft cock sliding out of Chanyeol, making Chanyeol groan again. 

"Hey, no more sex before you hydrate properly," they hear Baekhyun shout. 

"Well, at least we got the _loud sex to annoy Baekhyun_ off the list?" Chanyeol says. 

"Why do I feel he's not really annoyed at all?" Jongin asks, his fingers tracing the red half-moons on Chanyeol's thighs that he left there. 

"Well, we can always try again," Chanyeol shrugs. Jongin kicks him off the bed. 

"Show off!" he says, but there's a bit of mirth in his voice. 

"Of course. I'm proud of my boyfriend's dick prowess," Chanyeol grins at him. 

"At least you're not calling it pretty anymore," Jongin sighs, peeking over the edge of the bed. He looks kind of smug. Chanyeol grins wider. 

"You liked it." 

end

 

 **A/N** : Idek why I dabble in finished things, but this one was kind of built up for the switch, so. Also for Thea. 

♥


End file.
